Apocalypse World Michael (The Survivor)
Michael is an Archangel of the Apocalypse World and the only existing one of his world as he slayed all three of his younger siblings. He is an alternate reality version of the Main Universe Michael and has take over his world, ruling it like a dictator. Michael manage to kill his world's Lucifer and expected God to return but not much luck so he resorted to ruling Earth and wipe out all life on the planet until nothing is left. The only thing standing in his way our the Insurgents, that happen to push back his forces. Michael true goals are to travel across every world in Creation and destroy them until he can catch up to God and kill him. History Early Life Like the Main Universe Michael, this one was obedient and followed his father's rule. He was the one to defeat Lucifer and lock him up in the cage, then made preparations for the apocalypse along with Raphael. Unfortunately, the plan changed when Mary refuse to accept a deal from Azazel to bring back John Winchester, thus the true vessels were never born, but regardless, the plan still remained as he was sure his destiny to fight Lucifer and defeat him was written in stone. The day finally came in 2010, Lucifer took Jake Talley as his primary vessel, while Michael took a suitable unnamed man as his vessel that can hold his forever. The apocalypse broke free, Michael lead the charge against his brother and his forces. Michael was quick to strike at the Cambion of the Apocalypse before any move can be made directed to Heaven. Michael fought against Lucifer at the skies over Texas, Abilene, where he tore his brother apart and won. Michael expected God to finally return, but nothing happened, no answers, so the Earth was left in ruins. Feeling abandoned and learning from the prophet Kevin Tran, who translated the Word of God for him, Michael learnt that there were other universes out there with different Michaels, Lucifers, and angels. Feeling his existence was meaningless and his father was not planning to return, Michael seize to rule Earth with an iron fist and eradicate all of what remains of humanity and supernatural. For the next seven years, as Michael had his forces kill the humans, he secretly plotted some form of way to kill his father and having Kevin search for anything among the Angel Tablet, he learnt of a "secret weapon" that might be able to kill his father and how to travel from one universe to another, thought that took time and the secret weapon was hidden during the skirmish, leaving Michael to let his angels aware to be on the lookout for this weapon. Michael was surprised to learn a resistance was formed against him, named the Insurgents. He dismisses them, thinking they have no chance but to his shock they were able to push hos forces back. He had issues in dealing with them due to unable to track down their location until a human traitor came to him, offering to reveal the Insurgent's base and in return he would be taken to paradise. Michael accepted the offer and launched a a full-scale unified smite on Washington, D.C., destroy the Insurgent base and many of their members, though to his annoyance they survived, so he changed the deal and had the traitor keep feeding him any secrets of the Insurgent's plans until he can finally rid them off his back. Learning about destiny Michael is informed by Zachariah of some of their soldiers were killed off somewhere in Zone R4 and they detected a presence in New York and Maryland. Speculating it was the Wanted Nephalem, Michael was intrigued and ordered Zachariah to have his people be on the lookout for Jewels and bring her to him, in order to experiment on her. Later, when Zachariah fail to take down an Insurgent group and manage to track down their base, thanks to a reconfigured tracking device, Michael sent his soldiers to kill what remains of the Insurgents and calls in Naomi to inform Kevin Tran to translate the Word of God to find any useful information and have Naomi secretly place a spy among Zachariah's garrison to gather information on Jewel's whereabouts. Personality Among those of the main Universe and Apocalypse World, Michael is described as the definition of a monster. He is a dictator and world-wide psychopath as he wants to commit genocide on not just his world but all other worlds in Creation. He showed no remorse to the inhabitants of his world as he slayed them all, men, women, elderly, and children alike. He even shows no pity over the loss of his men as they are all meat bags for him to flout as if they meant nothing. He views all life in Creation meaningless, including forms of religion since he is nothing more but a "cheap knock-off" of the many Michaels that exist in the universes as he views them as God's drafts, which is why he wishes to destroy it all and kill God for making him feel worthless. This Michael is the opposite as while his main counterpart was somewhat merciful, this Michael is ruthless and does no hesitate in torturing an innocent victim, much how he brutally tortured Lucifer and Mary, who is an innocent woman, and Jewels to gain information from her after he caught her. He is very sadistic with having no qualms in murdering whoever gets in his way of his goals, even does not bat a single ounce of remorse when he killed his own Lucifer as he showed no resent or love towards the brother he once raised. He is quite power hungry as he will do anything to obtain absolute power and finds it a necessary method to ensure his rule, as well as rule over the other alternate universe to extend his domination over them. In order to combat God, he required methods from the Angel Tablet to find a way to kill him and when he found one, he would go far lengths in gaining that power. Michael also believes in those that have a simple and clean goal are worthy of his time, which is why he spared the monsters, though he did point out that if many died during the eradication, they should have not gotten in the way. Those with complicated goals, happen to be weak to survive and are not worthy of his time. Physical Appearance Due to not having his True Vessel in his world, Michael took possession of a unnamed African-American man in his late-30s to early 40s as his primary vessel. He has short black hair, black beard, and dark eyes. His usual attire is a long dark coat over a jacket and trousers. Powers and Abilities Like his main counterpart, this Michael is the first and oldest Archangel, however, according to Lucifer, this Michael is for some reason a lot stronger than the Main Universe Michael as he was able to effortlessly defeat his Lucifer and the Main Universe Lucifer in a matter of seconds. Without God in his universe, Michael is the only "Ranking Deity", with no one else surpassing his might. Powers Granted by the Word of God * Mid-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence - As the oldest Archangel, much like his main universe counterpart, Michael is God's strongest angel and is perhaps stronger as for some reason, he's stronger than the main universe Michael, noted by Lucifer. This turned out to be the help of his world's Angel Tablet as he was connected to it after having Kevin Tran reveal its divine powers to him and how to use its functions. After he left his world, he lost the connection, thus became weaker. Jack and Jewels have noted that Michael's powers were somewhat unnatural compared to Lucifer and Gabriel's powers. Castiel stated that Michael's power boost was identical to that of Metatron when he used the main universe's Angel Tablet to bolster his own power. This was proven to be true as Michael showed to have a weak resistance compared to the main universe Michael and is weaker than his main counterpart, but is still somewhat "tad" stronger than main universe Lucifer. Combined with his power, ruthlessness, and tactical intellect, Michael was greatly feared by many individuals such as Lucifer, Asmodeus, who was consuming Gabriel's grace was fearful of him, even Billie chose not to intervene in stopping his actions upon his settlement in the main universe. The only beings powerful to overpower Michael are Main Universe Michael, God, The Darkness, Original Death, and Jack Kline. ** Nigh-Omniscience - As a very old entity, Michael possesses vast knowledge of the universe, including those that exist outside of his own as he mentioned to Lucifer about experimenting with opening rifts to other universes. He was aware of Dean being his true vessel, this is most likely because of expecting Mary to accept the deal Azazel made to her, but it never happen, so John Winchester could not be brought back, thus ending the bloodline of Cain and Abel. * Angelic Possession - Like any angel, Michael requires a vessel to physically act on Earth. Due to his status as an Archangel, Michael can leave the cracks for a doorway in any vessel he possessed and reclaim his previous vessel without the need for consent * Astral Projection - Upon his arrival at a destination, Michael reveals his wings during a cloud of smoke and disappears as the smoke vanishes. * Energy Blast - Michael can conjure up a powerful bluish energy blast that was able to overpower Lucifer, who was also unable to block multiple projectiles of them. Bullets shot at him just bounced off of him. When taking his true vessel, his invulnerability was enhance to the point where holy fire could not severely damage him but still cause him agonizing pain and take blow from a supercharged Lucifer. * Immortality - As an Archangel, Michael has an infinite long lifespan, though it is unknown when he was created or which version of himself predates. He cannot be affected by diseases or aliments, nor age or wither. ** Invulnerability - Due to being an Archangel, Michael is nearly impossible to harm, much less kill as only powerful mystical weapons can seem to have a chance at harming him. He took punches from Lucifer and Gabriel without issue and shrug them off as they hardly fazed him. * Photokinesis - A concentrated white blast is able to knock down the door to the men of Letter Bunker. * Power Granting - When Dean gave his consent to Michael, in order to possess him, Dean's deal involved with him being "Behind the wheel", while he was acting the "Engine", letting Dean be in control, thus Michael granted Dean access to all his full might and abilities. ** Archangel Blade Wielding - Even though Dean was in control, he was able to wield Michael's Archangel Blade to use against a supercharged Lucifer and was what allowed him to once and for all kill Lucifer. * Reality Warping - Revealing his presence to the Winchesters, to make himself more intimidating, he made his footsteps sound heavier, as well as emitting an angelic high pitched ringing, equivalent to an angel's true voice and he was still in his vessel. * Smiting - Michael is powerful to effortlessly smite lesser individuals as with only a by flashing his eyes without even looking at them. * Super Strength - Michael is the strongest entity of his universe as no one can oppose his power. He was able to overpower his Lucifer during their final battle and effortlessly take down the main universe Lucifer with ease. He can overwhelm any angel, demon, Leviathan, monster, or pagan deity in an instant. The only way for the Insurgents to fight toe-to-toe against him was to use powerful angel wards and send in their heavy hitters, but even still, Michael was able to handle himself while in a weaken state. By taking Dean as his True Vessel, Michael became more powerful than ever and was able to somewhat handle his own against a supercharged Lucifer, who consumed Jack's grace. * Teleportation - Michael can from from far distances anywhere he likes or in the entire universe. Abilities * Intimidation - Due to his status as an Archangel and being the strongest entity of his world, combined with his master strategist, he was greatly feared by many individuals such as the main Lucifer, an Archangel grace empowered Asmodeus, and the Insurgents. Even the new Death, Billie was weary of not trying to stop Michael's plans as she took a chance at saving Team Free Will and the Insurgents, knowing Michael could lock her up with Death's Coffin and broke her non-intervention rule. * Master Hand-to-Hand Combat - During his fights with Lucifer and Team Free Will at the bunker, he was easily able to anticipate their moves and take them down without effort. He can disarm an individual's weapon while fighting multiple opponents at the same time and even when he was in a weaken state against the Insurgent and their heavy hitters, he was able to take down the following Gadreel, Tathamet, Thor, and Jewels, though without much of his immense power, it was still no easy fight. * Master Strategist/Tactician - What makes Michael dangerous and feared by many individuals is due to his master strategist and tremendous control of his power. This considered him to be a lot more dangerous than a supercharged Lucifer, who can destroy the universe if he wanted with Jack's power. He was clever to take precautions if his enemies were to use Lucifer's Cage, the hyperbolic Pulse generator, and Alternate Kaia's Spear against him as all attempts in these methods against him have failed. During his issue with ensuring his dominant control over Dean's mind and body, he plotted to slowly break Dean's spirit to stop his resistance. Even after leaving his true vessel's body, Dean's episodes were him spying on their plan, which is how he was aware to know where to target their flaws and end any ways of taking him down. Michael is an excellent manipulator by getting people to lose hope. * Leadership - Michael is the commander of the Host and has been leading his army of angels against Hell and humanity for over seven years and has manage to come out on top. He's manage to secure facilities around the United States, each holding garrisons of angels and set his fortress somewhere between Kansas. Weaknesses Despite his tremendous level of power and status as an Archangel, Michael has proven to show he's not all invincible. * Holy Fire - Holy Fire can harm Michael as it was used to try and trap him in his world by the Insurgents. * Hyperbolic Pulse Generator - A device crafted by the BMOL was able to evict Lucifer from the president's body, though Michael destroyed it before it ever got the chance to be used on him as he was well-aware of it due to looking into Dean's memories. * Lucifer's Cage - This cage forged by God is able to hold two powerful Archangels for years, as Michael being one of its occupants, so it should have no issue in keeping the alternate Michael locked up for eternity. * Archangel Blade - The weapon of an Archangel can slay Michael, however, it must be used by an Archangel in order to function at its full power. * Death's Scythe - The Pale Horseman's personal weapon can reap Michael. * Alternate Kaia's Spear - A mysterious weapon used by the alternate Kaia was able to harm Michael and leaving a mark stab behind in his vessel. * Ma'lak Box - A special warded box that is potent enough to trap an Archangel powerful as Michael for all of eternity, much equivalent to Lucifer's Cage. * Supernatural Handcuffs - Modified handcuffs specialize to render an Archangel powerless can affect Michael, but only for a short while. * Primordial Entities - God, the Original Death, and the Darkness can destroy Michael effortlessly. ** Archangels - Even though Michael has already proven Lucifer was no match from him, they can stand their ground against him for a short while. A supercharged Lucifer grew powerful than Michael, even when the latter took Dean as his true vessel, he still proved no match against him and was not immune to being smote by him, but was able to resist in order to slay Lucifer. ** Billie - The new Death Billie is powerful to reap Michael, though she was fearful of him, probably due to being aware of Michael having sealed Death into his coffin and enslave the reapers of his world. ** The Shadow - The ruler of the Empty is powerful to overpower Michael. * Jack Kline - The son of Lucifer has the power to kill Michael as proven when he severely injured Michael to the point of where his vessel was left in a weaken state and his eyes bled. Equipment * Archangel Blade: Michael happens to wield an Archangel Blade of his own that can virtually slay any entity, including Archangels. Category:The Survivor Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:Archangels Category:Strongest of Species Category:Higher Beings Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 12 Villains Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Season 13 Villains Category:Season 14 Characters Category:Season 14 Villains Category:Alive